Katie and Freddy's fun day out
by Wyverna-And-Freya
Summary: Katie and Freddy get themselves into a funny convosation with a stange man called Karl(he had gold hair)Based on a true story


Katie and Freddy's fun day out

(Freddy and Katie are watching the Analog Bombs in Centenary Square. Some psycho with gold hair is doing crazy dances in front of the stage. Freddy and Katie think he looks cool, and go up to talk to him.)

Freddy: Dude, your dancing rocked!

Katie: Yeah, man, you rocked my socks!

Psycho: Pleased to meet you. My name's Karl. (Shakes hands with them. The two look scared, but Freddy is strong!)

Freddy: (shakes his hand.) My name is Freddy.

Karl: (gives him weird look.) I play guitar. See these blisters? It's from my acoustic.

Freddy: (gives _him_ weird look.) Um, yeah...

Katie: Cool. I guess.

Karl: What music are you two into? (Not noticing the mosher outfits.)

Freddy: Rock without a doubt!

Katie: Yeah, rock all the way, dude!

Karl: (ignores them.) So, anyway, I was jamming with my band...

Freddy: What music do you like?

Karl ...and I told them that my lyrics were better, and we should have more guitar...

Freddy: (repeats it louder and slower) _What...music...do...you...like?_

Karl: (appears to notice them for the first time) Everything!

Freddy: But not pop!

Karl: Yeah, everything's good...

Katie: (repeats what Freddy said) _But not pop!_

Karl: Oh no!

Katie and Freddy: That's not real music.

Karl: I was saying, I don't think that's real music - (Freddy and Katie look at each other) - because all you do is press a button. Real music has no electricity. But this - (points at stage, but band has gone) -_this_ is real music. It's got soul. It's live, not like on television, where it's all recorded. Music is _free_, it's an art. Recorded music sucks at your soul, it _hypnotises_ you...

Freddy: (mumbles to self) "I feel like I've been hypnotised..." (quoting from _School of Rock_)

Karl: (gives her a dirty look) Do you _two_ play any instruments?

Katie: I play bass, and he plays drums.

Karl:(uninterested) oh? See, _me_, _I_ play guitar. Look, did I show you _my _blisters?

Freddy: (quietly) Yes.

Karl: Look! (points at ring) Oh, yes, see _my_ ring? It's a North American Eagle. It's _free_, music is _free_, and drama, too. It's an _art_, they're all _arts..._(Katie is nodding along, but Freddy seems to have zoned out.) Yes, Drama is a major _art..._ (At the sound of 'Drama' Freddy looks up, determined to say something.)

Freddy: _See, me and Katie, we might take Drama._ (Speaking as though he is stupid. Karl looks annoyed, and is about to say something, but then Katie chips in)

Katie: Yeah, we did Macbeth at the Shakespeare Festival. (At the sound of 'Festival' Karl opens his mouth, but Freddy cuts him off once again.)

Freddy: Yeah, we did it at school.

Karl: (quickly) What school do you go to?

Katie: (loudly) Do you remember, Freddy, we went to Wakefield! (says this as though this is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to her. Karl looks worried - he hasn't got a word in for two whole minutes!)

Freddy: Hey - you do Drama, right? Do you do miming?

Karl: Do I go _mining?_

Katie: Er, no. You know, mimes! (Karl still looks blank, so Katie and Freddy immediately start miming to show him. Karl quickly gets them to stop.)

Katie: Yeah, the box thing!

Karl: Uh, I used to live in a cardboard box. On the streets. It was warm... (Freddy looks interested.)

Freddy: Really?

Karl: _But_ that's a different story.

Freddy: Oh. (goes back to fiddling with ring, and Katie goes on nodding her head and faking interest.)

Karl: Are you two a couple?

Freddy (looks up sharply) _**What?!**_

Katie: No, man. No way!

Karl: (laughs) That was _Drama!_ Did you feel it come alive?

Freddy: (looks bored, and starts throwing said ring in the air and trying to catch it in his teeth.)

Katie: (nods enthusiastically) Yes! I felt the magic! (it is obvious to onlookers that she is being sarcastic)

Freddy: (starts to walk away, grabbing Katie's arm)

Karl: And-and-and-and-and (pushes up sleeve) look at these scars!

Freddy: (turns back) Ooh...

Karl: _But_ that's a different story.

Freddy: (groans) Dude, are you going to dance again?

Katie: Yeah! We were _this_ close to getting up and dancing with you!

Freddy: (whispers in Katie's ear) And we were _this_ close to getting away!

Karl: Yeah, I was trying to get people to join me! See this hair? (points at head)

Freddy: (mumbles) You can hardly miss it.

Karl: What did you say?

Freddy: (getting carried away) I _said_ -

Karl: As _I_ was saying, this is what it's all about! Being free! Being one with the cultures!

(At this point some random girl runs up to Karl and starts talking to him. Freddy starts to walk away, but Katie calls out to Karl.)

Katie: Seeya!

Karl: Seeya, two!And remember - _don't ever let anyone burst your bubble_!(winks)

Freddy: Run! _Run!_ (They run, and so escape from Karl.)

Freddy: That was weird.

Katie: Yeah. Wanna go get our hair trashed?

Freddy: Ok! (They walk off, immediately forgetting about Karl.)

Karl: But, _as I was saying!_

Freddy: (finally loses it) _LOOK, DUDE, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOU ALIVE, I SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR BLISTERS, YOUR CULTURE, AND YOUR CARDBOARD BOX AND LEAVE US ALONE!!_

Karl: (takes in the ring and the shoelaces with the fire pattern) Eep. (goes and sits down quietly)

Katie: Anyway, as I was _saying_-

Freddy: Nooooooo!

_And that's the end of that chapter!_

_**This was based on Wyverna and Dol (hence the username) when we went to town. Wyverna's parts are now Freddy's, and Dol's are Katie's. This is a one-shot. Hope you like it!**_


End file.
